Heaven's Beach House
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After the Archangel Michael retrieves his sword, he can't let the deed go without consequence. Our favorite Shadowhunters get an exclusive look at the inner workings of the heavenly family and stuck doing yard work at their beach house. Seriously, Heaven has beach house?


**So we were working out in the yard after having a somewhat nice week and this idea popped into my head. First Mortal Instruments fic... Please go easy on me... Kind of a crossover with Mortal Instruments...**

* * *

The note had said to come to 15209 Miami Street, Miami Florida, be there at 8 am sharp, and under no circumstances were they to be late. So that's how Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Alec found themselves driving in a mini van type of vehicle for the past three days at the line between speeding and not speeding down the high way. They had another four or five hours to go until they got there and even that would be pushing it.

The drive was mostly silent considering half of the occupants of said van type vehicle were still sleeping as it was only 4:29 in the morning. Simon was driving, Izzy next to him with a map, Clary and Jace were sound asleep in the back, and that left Alec in the awkward sleeping sitting up position next to Izzy. 4:29 in the morning and it was already sixty degrees outside, it was going to turn out to be a nice day.

They arrived to the street around 7:34 and everyone was wide awake and searching for 15209.

"There!"

Simon had shouted as he thrust the wheel in the direction of the drive way he was moments from passing. They all piled out of the car and stretched the aches away under the shining sun. Gazing at the house Clary was immediantly filled with a sense of awe. It was huge, and white, very very white. Many windows indicated it had many rooms. Large, spacious, white. The group of Shadowhunters (and Simon) couldn't help but stare as the walked up the drive and to the front door.

Huge gardens wrapped around the large white house. There was Greek style pillars in the front holding up what looked like a marble type of porch roof thing. The windows were open and talking was heard from inside, large grayish silver curtains blew into the wind back and forth.

They were silent, it was unusual for this particular crowd but give them a break it was eight in the morning, as they, or more like Alec, reached a hand up and knocked on the large solid looking oak door. There was quick talking coming out of the window next to them and Jace resisted the urge to peek inside. They didn't have to wait long before there was an argument ender of 'Because I told you to' and 'Fine! Don't get your panties in a twist bro' until the door was thrown open and a brunette man leaned against the door frame looking out at the with foresty magnificent green eyes. He was shorter then average men and had a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth.

"OH! You guys must be our little nephews and nieces! You can call me Uncle Gabe!"

A taller darker haired man walked up behind him and pulled the brunette aside. He cast a hand out as if to say 'come in'.

"Don't you have work to be doing Gabriel?"

Gabriel gave a moan of 'Mikeyyyy!' before 'Mikey' flicked his wrist and the brunette disappeared. 'Mikey' gave a soft smile to the group of teens. They followed him through the extremely just as extraordinary interior of the house and out the back large slide glass doors. A older blonde, but younger looking than Mikey was seated in one of the deck chairs keeping a close eye over two little children who were playing down at the beach front. Gabriel was next to him still sucking on the lollipop.

"Lucifer"

The blonde looked back at them with icy blue eyes. Each nephilim held a gasp at the name. Sense when did Satan have a beach house? Sense when is that the strangest thing anyone of them had seen?

"Raziel"

All attention snapped to a young looking man. Not much older then Alec so it seemed, gold and silver curls bouncing on his head as he jogged over to them. At first it was kind of hard to believe it was actually the Raziel they had seen previous to this occasion. The two talked in another language for a moment leaving the group of newcomers to look around the place. There was a large swing-set in the right corner of the yard. A large dock spanning out over the ocean. There was a fire pit and grill about twenty feet from said dock. Two darker brunettes were playing out in the water, splashing like any nine years would. A large vegetable garden was next to an equally large green house. The silhouette of a man was roaming around inside said green house. Opposite of the green house was a Olympic side pool with slides and diving boards.

"But Michael..."

Their attention was drug back to the two in front of them at the whine. Imagine their surprise when they saw it had come from Raziel. They felt the urge to bow before the commander of the heavenly armies, but he gave a slight shake of the head as if to say it wasn't necessary, and the urge was well resisted. They didn't want to piss off the commander of heavens armies after all.

"Raziel, you stole my sword and gave it to the mortal vampire Simon Lewis. They are as of equal guilt here as you are."

Raziel, the great almighty Raziel, groaned like a teenager. He turned to them and studied the hunters one by one. But other wise didn't say a word. Michael rolled his eyes and shoved him off with a 'get back to work Raz' and lead them back to the patio.

"You, and Archangel and leader of heavens armies, have a beach house?"

Jace couldn't help himself. It was the entire situation. I mean come one Satan and Prince of Heaven chilling in their won beach house, who wouldn't question it. Lucifer simply snorted and Michael shook his head in a way that made it clear that it wasn't the first time he had been asked that.

"Of course. Everyone has to have a vacation once and a while"

Jace for once in his life had no comments to give. Michael gave a slight head nod at the lack of response and dealt out work, yard work. The commander of Heaven dishing out yard work to Shadowhunters, what was life anymore? Clary and Jace, a couple apparently Heaven even loved, were to work in the green house with Joshua who turnout to be the silhouette they had seen roaming about inside the building. Alec was going to aid Gabriel in cleaning out the fire pit and the gazebo next to the dock, Alec was under strict orders to tell either Michael himself or Lucifer if Gabriel didn't do any of the work either. Izzy and Simon were left in charge of the two kids playing on the sand, who were actually eight not nine like they had guessed.

* * *

"So... Your Gabriel?"

"Yep! You missed a spot kiddo"

Alec nodded and wiped off the spot Gabriel, THE Gabriel had pointed at. Come one, he would do the work cause there was no way he would tattle on the Archangel Gabriel. He was still in, well he wasn't sure what he was in, but here he was standing beside Gods Messenger.

"Your.. Not..."

"Not what you expected? I don't even know why people think I look like that! I mean seriously all those paintings and other 'art' make me look like a girl. Come one long curly blonde hair! If anything I have brown blonde hair and its wavy not curly!"

Alec didn't say a word as the Archangel ranted and raved about how everything always made him look like a girl. HE was the Archangel Gabriel, he could rant and rave if he wanted to.

* * *

Izzy was close, so close, to shouting at the two. they were trouble with a capital T. Ok well Elijah was, Ezekiel had happily latched onto Simon's hand when he was offered the appendage. Said glasses wearing vampire was snickering with pajama clad Ezekiel on his hip. How could these two be twins and complete opposites? Izzy sent him a glare but that only seemed to make him snicker more. She sent him a 'this isn't funny' look and turned around just in time to see Elijah getting ready to jump off the dock. Again.

"ELIJAH!?"

The small eight year old angel (or however the ages converted) stopped from jumping off the dock again and looked at her from over his shoulder. Angel child or not she instantly regretted it. It was beyond either of the two why the Archangel Michael had left them in charge of the two practically toddler angels. But him and Lucifer had said something about getting them ready for bed because of the planned bonfire that night and Izzy _wasn't _going to let Michael (or Lucifer for that matter) down.

Elijah's upper lip wobbled and she rushed forward. No, this wasn't happening, she had not made Archangel Michael's little brother cry.

"No! Its ok! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you!"

Simon wasn't snickering anymore and he was currently being oddly silent. But Izzy paid him no mind as she tried to prevent the inevitable, the tears fell from Elijah's eyes and he let out the loudest most pitiful wail she had ever heard. That was it, this is how she was going to go out. Someone was going to smite her for this, she had made the baby cry. Michael was going to smite her. Good bye cruel world.

"LUCIIIIII"

Elijah ran under and around her and into Lucifer's arms. She hadn't even heard him coming. Simon, he was no where to be seen. Oh, there he was, by the fire pit with the others. He had left her with her fate, it was better that way. She was going to go out with dignity. But the smiting never came and never happened. Lucifer simply chuckled at her wide eyes and cooed down at Elijah.

"Lu-Luci she ye-yelled at me"

Izzy looked between the baby angel and Satan. The blonde simply chuckled at her and cooed at the little boy. Since when does Lucifer coo?

"Don't worry about it kid, Eli's an energetic little guy. Hard to control sometimes. Go join the others I'll take him"

She nodded numbly and calmly, or as calmly as one can when in the company of a crying baby angel and a cooing Satan, walked past them towards the fire pit. Once she was out of range she took off running towards Simon and the others.

* * *

Pick. Plant. Trim. Water. And repeat.

Joshua had both Clary and Jace in the dirt and digging out every single weed he saw. Had them planting every new flower or fruit or vegetable as he wanted. Clary swiped a piece of stray red hair out of her face and glanced up at Jace. She couldn't help but stare slightly at the muscles of his arms as he dug deep into the soil. Seeing where her gaze was going he gave a cheeky smirk.

"Like what you see?"

She flung dirt at him. Setting the Tomato plant into the hole they started to place the dirt back once more.

"Who would have thought we would be doing yard work a Heaven's beach house"

"Who would have thought that Heaven had a beach house"

Jace had her there.

* * *

By the time everyone was done and the work was complete the group of New Yorkers was invited to join them at the bonfire. Izzy was leaning on Simon, her eyes glancing over at Elijah was was curled up into Lucifer's lap. The blonde's chest as his pillow as the young bright blue eyes even in this darkness looked into the flickering flames. Jace and Clary had gotten a change of clothes considering theirs were covered in dirt and were curled into each other on the other side of Alec and Gabriel. Said brunette archangel was currently roasting about five marshmallows for smores, all for himself it seemed. Alec was actually in the soft grass leaning back against the messengers leg, even if it was unintentional, and the log. Gabriel seemed well aware for his position and simply didn't seem to care enough to tell him to move.

Michael and Ezekiel were in a large cushioned chair thing, Ezekiel's position very similar to Elijah's. Except he had a dark blue blanket wrapped securely around him. Joshua was silently sitting next to Raziel and Raphael, the actual healing archangel himself, silently. Raphael had arrived moments before the fire was to actually start, with news that Ithuriel was fine and that he says thank you to Jace.

* * *

As the Shadowhunters drove back to New York they couldn't help but think, they were never going to forget this occurrence. Oh and to never use Michael's sword again.

Seriously though, A beach house?

* * *

**I don't think its very good but the idea wouldn't leave me! Tell me what you thought anyway!**


End file.
